1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display driving apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a display driving apparatus and method allowing a reduction in the size of a memory by reducing the size of image data stored in the memory. The present invention also relates to a medium for implementing a display driving method, and more particularly, to a medium for implementing a display driving method allowing a reduction in the size of a memory by reducing the size of image data stored in the memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic electro-luminescence (EL) devices, receive image data from display driving apparatuses equipped with memories and display images based on the received image data. A plurality of image data to be displayed are sequentially input to and stored in a memory.
As the size of image data that can be displayed by display devices increases and the demand for high resolution and multi-gray scale increases, the size of memories for storing image data increases.
However, the increase in the size of memories may result in an increase in the sizes and manufacturing costs of display driving apparatuses.